Millionaire Extraordinaire
by RobinSparkelz
Summary: "Why me?" You have pink hair, and an annoyingly happy ringtone, when you obviously not happy. You also shoved cake into my mouth the first time we met and didn't fawn over me. "Oh but I did, mentally." Three-Shot. A Sasuke&Sakura story.
1. Chapter 1

**Millionaire Extraordinaire.**

**Chapter 1.**

**By: RobinSparkelz.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**"Why me?" You have pink hair, and an annoyingly happy ringtone, when you obviously not happy. You also shoved cake into my mouth the first time we met and didn't fawn over me. "Oh but I did, mentally." A Sasuke&amp;Sakura story.**

* * *

Sakura stared intently at the ring of coffee on the table. Taking another sip of her latte she carefully set the paper cup down exactly over the ring. Biting her lip, she tried to squash the feeling of unease building up inside her. Distraction - she needed a distraction. Glancing at the menu she decided to order a slice of _"Death by chocolate cake"_. Her eyes roamed the rustic coffee joint in an attempt to alert the waiter, finally, after a few minutes she caught the waiter's eye.

"I apologize for the wait, Miss." The waiter said as he arrived at the table.

"It's no problem." she said, dismissively waving her hand and placing her order, the waiter nodded at Sakura before turning his head to the silent entity across her.

"Anything for you sir?" He questioned.

"A refill." The man said shortly, indicating to his empty cup before disappearing behind the cover of his book once again, nodding, the waiter took off to get their orders and she turned her attention back to the man sitting across from her.

.

.

.

Sakura had arrived at the coffee shop a few hours ago, it seemed to have gained popularity over the years as every table inside was occupied. Standing in line to order her coffee she had impatiently tapped her foot on the hardwood floor as she scouted for an empty table and found none. She had ordered her favorite – a triple espresso latte with extra foam and no sugar- before weaving her way through the tables in what had began to seem like a futile attempt to find a table.

Sakura's heeled boots clicked on the cherry hardwood floor, her navy blue jersey snagging on the brick wall as she had flattened herself against the wall to avoid bumping into the colorful arrangement of tables. Just as she was about to give up hope. She had spotted an empty table. No, she thought as she walked closer, a half empty table. There was someone sitting at it, face obscured by a book. She had approached the table until she was standing right next to it. It was a great spot next to a large window overlooking the city. The man, she gathered from looking at his boots hadn't even looked up at her, though somehow she was sure he was aware of her.

"May I sit?" Sakura asked, indicating to the chair across him. Slowly he had lowered the book, just enough so she could see him nod, but not enough to see his face. Sighing in relief she had taken the seat across him.

That was about two hours ago, she hadn't heard him speak once until just a few seconds ago and he hadn't lowered his book _**"A clinical evaluation on the mentally impaired"**_ either.

The nerves, which she had been suppressing for the better part of the two hours she had been there, came crashing back into her as her phone rang for the umpteenth time since she had entered the coffee shop. She let the ringtone wash over her drowning herself in its happy words, when suddenly she was startled by a snap and a thud, the man across her had shut his book and slammed it down, he glowered at her, and she assumed she was supposed to feel intimidated by his expression but she was too busy staring at his outrageously handsome face to notice.

Sakura thought he said something, but she was feeling distinctly sick and could barely react as he reached over, picked up her phone and ended the call. The absence of her ringtone, snapped her back into reality.

"Hey." She protested making a weak grab for her phone.

"You can't just grab people's stuff." She huffed, even though she was secretly relieved that he had.

"Well maybe, you should answer your damn phone." He snapped.

Blinking in surprise at his blatant rudeness she scowled, "And maybe you should go back to being silent" She snapped back at him.

That seemed to take him by surprise, and his stormy dark, dark, grey eyes bordering on black she noticed, widened a fraction, before narrowing.

Sakura watched as he took in her appearance, from her tousled pink locks to the heavy bags under her eyes and her chipped fingernails. Anxiety was once again building up in her, and her head spun, she was borderline nauseous, ignoring her companions scrutinizing gaze she dug around in her bag for medication, sighing in relief when her fingers closed around the box. Popping two pills out of their case she was just about to pop them into her mouth, when he spoke again.

"You shouldn't take medication." He said in a bored voice

"And why the hell not?" she questioned, annoyed.

"It's not good to develop an independence on a medication." He replied staring at her with a blank expression.

"Well, thanks so much for the concern" She said sarcastically, before placing the pills in her mouth and downing them with a gulp of coffee.

He glared at her. "Your funeral." He muttered under his breath.

"I am a doctor. I prescribe medication to save people you insolent arse" She hissed.

This guy who she had known for less than a few minutes, knew exactly how to crawl under her skin. With his snarky comments and stoic expression, she never imagined in her life that she would be sitting across _**this **_man on a important day like _**this**_, in a coffee shop exchanging sarcastic comments and feeling more alive than she had in ages.

.

.

.

"So you're Uchiha Sasuke as in owner of Uchiha Industries, millionaire extraordinaire?" Sakura questioned.

An hour and the nastiest comments later, they had somehow started having a decent conversation.

"Hn." He answered.

"Don't you have a business to run?" She questioned.

"Its Saturday" He deadpanned.

"Sooo?" She said dragging out the word.

Glaring at her, something she noticed he was quite fond of doing, he retaliated with a.

"Don't you have lives to save?"

"I'm on leave" She said smugly

"Why?"

Her smile left her face as she remembered the reason. Avoiding his question, she tried to quell her rising nerves

Sakura didn't notice him frown at her reaction.

_"Be strong Sakura."_ She chanted to herself before turning back to face Sasuke.

She threw him her best smile, unsure why she felt like she needed to reassure him. Picking up her fork she stabbed into the slice of her forgotten cake and brought it to her mouth, savoring the chocolaty taste.

"Do you want a piece?" She asked, sticking a piece of cake on her fork and waving it in front of him.

He opened his mouth in what she assumed would be a no, as he didn't seem like a cake kind of guy, but in that moment Sakura didn't know what came over her and before she realized it she had leaned forward and stuffed a forkful of cake into his mouth. It took a second for his expression to change from shocked to murderous, but with a cake stuffed mouth it had no effect on her except to instigate a fit of laughter.

She didn't laugh very long though as he reached over, grabbed her wrists in his hands and pulled her across the table until they were inches apart and she could feel his breath on her lips, and count his eyelashes.

"What the fuck was that _**Sa-ku-ra.**_" He enunciated each syllable of her name, and she couldn't help the blush that flooded her cheeks at their close proximity and the way his voice caressed over her name. Damn he was hot she thought.

After squirming out of his grasp she picked up his book and buried her face in it in an attempt to compose herself. Peeking out from the top of it she saw him smirking at her, very sexy, she thought, _**very very sexy**_.

"Are you going to hide behind the book forever?" He taunted. She didn't answer him, she would not give him the satisfaction.

Sakura cracked five minutes later, he was _**good.**_

Their heated debate on Batman versus Superman was interrupted when her phone rang again. She glanced at her phone fully planning on cutting the call until her eyes landed on the time and she gasped in surprise as she saw how late it was.

Shit she thought "Shit, shit, shit" she muttered as she bolted up.

It was four in the evening and she was going to be horribly late, swiping her screen to end the call she grabbed her bag, hastily chucking her phone in and scratching around for bills, when she felt a warm hand encircle hers. Glancing up, wide eyed she stared up at Sasuke, in her haste to get up she hadn't realized he had as well.

"I'll get it." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"My wallet is in here somewhere" She muttered as she continued to rummage though her bag.

"Sakura," He said.

"Me." he pointed to himself. "Millionaire extraordinaire, remember?"

She couldn't help the smile that formed on her face at his usage of her words.

"Thank you." She said.

He let go of her wrist and she turned around the feeling of dread building as she took more and more steps away from him.

She was almost at the door, when a strong arm encircled her waist, spinning her around, and pressing her into a hard chest.

"Sasuke?" She questioned breathlessly.

"Sakura." He returned, before dipping her down slanting his lips over hers and kissing her in the most sensual, passionate and down right toe curling way ever, before pulling away, steadying her on her feet and walking out the door.

.

.

.

Fumbling in the middle console for his phone, Sasuke swore under his breath as he narrowly avoided a pothole.

"What!" He snapped as he finally answered it.

"Hey teme, don't you _**what**_ me. You are late and you promised me you'd be my plus one because Hinata's already invited and yo-"

Naruto's rant was cut off by Sasuke's harsh reply.

"I'm on my way dobe." He snapped before ending the call.

He swore himself for getting involved and allowing Naruto to convince him to come to a wedding rehearsal as well as the actual wedding the next day. As he sped down the highway to the venue, he cursed himself for kissing that pink haired girl, he didn't know what had came over him in that moment, there was just something about her, well hopefully he'd never see her again – he made a mental note to avoid the coffee shop for a while, he didn't want to run into the neurotic pink-haired doctor ever again

.

.

.

"You late." Naruto hissed as he slid into the front row pew.

"Hn." he muttered glancing around, he noticed that the crowd seemed to be restless.

"What's going on dobe?"

Just as Naruto was about to answer, the doors opened with a loud bang. Everybody turned, their eyes on the figure in the doorway, which was very obviously not the bride to be, but rather Hyuuga Hinata, one of the bridesmaids.

Flushing a bright red, he watched as Naruto's fiancé made her way down the aisle, nervously wiping her hands against her black dress.

She walked up to the altar, stopping to talk to a man who Sasuke assumed was the groom to be, he watched as the man's expression changed from anxious to relieved.

Hinata hastily made her way out again, catching both his and Naruto's eyes and giving them a small smile.

"Thank Goodness." Naruto breathed running a hand through his blond locks.

"I though she bailed."

"The bride?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, no one's been able to get hold of her all day, seems like she just needed some time alone." Naruto said shrugging.

Sasuke frowned, it was just the wedding rehearsal, I mean if you were having second thoughts on the wedding day...

No, not even then. You don't agree to marry someone if you were going to have second thoughts about it later.

At least he was earlier than the bride, he hadn't planned on spending so much time at the damn coffee shop. Once again his thoughts went back to that women _**Sakura**_, tch...annoying. His musings were interrupted when the doors opened again and the first strains of music were heard.

Hinata once again walked down the aisle this time holding a bouquet of flowers, followed by Hyuuga's girlfriend and then a blonde female Sasuke didn't recognize, as soon as they lined up, the music changed to the familiar wedding march, and Sasuke mentally scoffed at the stupidity of a wedding rehearsal, it's like having two wedd-!

"Fuck." he swore under his breath, his thoughts coming to an _**absolute halt**_, as he caught sight of the figure walking down the aisle. Pink locks had been swept into a elegant up do, exposing her slender neck, a blood red dress hugged her figure trailing down behind her, her slender fingers held a bouquet of white roses, engagement ring glinting in the light. How had he not noticed it, how had he been so fucking stupid, but no he thought ,he hadn't not noticed it, _**she**_ hadn't been wearing it.

.

.

.

Despite the flawless application of her makeup by Ino, Sakura felt as if everybody could see the prominent bags under her eyes and her sickly complexion which contrasted violently against her scarlet dress, as she walked down the aisle. Anxiety mounting she reminded herself it was just a rehearsal not the real thing, _not the real thing, not the rea_-.

She gasped loudly halting in her trek up the aisle as her eyes came to rest on the raven haired man standing in the front pew, she wobbled unsteadily on her heels as he met her gaze, looking equally as stunned as her. Because never in a million years had she imagined to see Uchiha Sasuke again and definitely not at her wedding rehearsal.

.

.

.

_**Note**__:_ _This chapter was revised._


	2. Chapter 2

**Millionaire Extraordinaire**

**Chapter 2**

_**By:RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

.

.

.

Sakura stared at the plush plum colored carpet beneath her feet, digging her toes into its softness as Ino scolded her from the corner of the room, Ino is on her knees, her dress tangled at her ankles as she rummages through a suitcase of shoes.

"-ou'de just listened to me and practiced walking in those heels then this wouldn't have happened, I mean first you pitch up late to your wedding rehearsal, _your_ wedding rehearsal and then you manage to break the heel off your shoe as you walk down the aisle, like _what Sakura huh_, what the fuck-!"

Sighing heavily Sakura inwardly cringed as she thought about what had just happened, she had made it to the resort just outside Konoha literally an hour before she had to "walk down the aisle" Ino had been absolutely hysterical, and she had only gotten worse as she examined the state of her hair and skin and "Oh my gosh! Forehead your nails" but miraculously they'd managed to make her presentable, albeit the fact that they were running behind schedule.

Sakura had calmed herself at the chapel door, doing all those breathing exercises her yoga instructor made her do in class, and then all the mental exercises her psychiatrist made her do at their sessions, she then put her bravest smile on as the doors opened and she began her trek towards her betrothed. He had looked up as he heard the doors open, happiness exuding from him as she approached him, and his eyes, his eyes were glowing with so much love, that she just had to look away, but that proved to be her worst mistake, because standing next to Naruto, was an extremely familiar looking male, one that had kissed her like he was devouring her barely a few hours ago - Uchiha Sasuke.

Shock had thrummed through her body at the sight of him, and she couldn't help the very audible gasp that had escaped her lips, just as the heel of her shoe snagged her dress, she had wobbled, hands flailing as she tried to regain some sense of balance but that was a fruitless action as the thin heel of her shoe snapped sending her careening towards the floor. Her palms had hit the carpet hard, and she'd felt completely winded, her mind completely muddled, as hands had grabbed and pulled her up, she was heavily unbalanced and she leaned on her fiancé clutching both his shoulders, until Ino had helped remove her shoes, announcing to pews of people, that her heel had just snapped and that they should go to the hall for the buffet dinner that was being served.

After assuring her fiancé numerous times that she was okay and that he should see to their guests, she and Ino had made their way back to her room in the resort to find her a new pair of shoes, now as she sat on the bed and listened to Ino rant, she thanked her lucky stars that her shoe had broken or she wouldn't have been able to hide the fact that she had gasped quite audibly and openly at Uchiha Sasuke, who for some reason was at her wedding rehearsal.

.

.

.

Sasuke could not comprehend what had just happened, except for the fact that he had kissed a women in a coffee shop this afternoon, a women who he had just seen walk down an aisle in a church, and then fall because she had been so shocked to see him.

He had to admit if he was her he probably would have fell down to, he thought he had hidden his shock pretty well, but while her fiancé and her blonde friend fussed over her, Naruto turned to him with accusatory eyes, "Do you know Sakura-chan?" He questioned, voice laced with suspicion.

"No."

"Really, because she seemed to recognize you."

"I'm a well known person dobe."

"Sakura-chan doesn't read the business section of the newspaper _**or**_ the gossip section either, she's way to busy for that." Naruto replied.

He shrugged, "She doesn't know me dobe."

"She gasped pretty loudly when she saw you."

"She gasped because her shoe broke."

Naruto's expression clearly showed that he didn't believe him, but Sasuke didn't know how to explain to him that he had met her in a coffee shop and then proceeded to kiss her like a total cave man, so instead he distracted Naruto by telling him that there was probably ramen at the buffet and that he was starving, he could see his best friend struggling with the temptation to eat his precious ramen or to continue his interrogation but finally his appetite won out and they made their way out of the chapel.

.

.

.

The buffet was in full swing by the time Sakura arrived, her updo had come undone, so Ino had removed all the hair pins and arranged her curls to spill artfully down her back like a waterfall. Sakura had refused to wear another ridiculously high pair of heels again, and had put on a pair of strappy silver wedge sandals, she felt better, her nerves abating into an excited nervous energy at the prospect of figuring out why a certain black haired male was here.

She made her way to the long main table that was decked in a cream, crushed velvet tablecloth, gorgeous lanterns were spaced at intervals at the front of the table, casting the table in a warm glow, crystal bowls filled with deep violet flowers added a splash of color to the otherwise, monochrome white and gold décor. Her seat was conspicuously empty next to her parents, she could see her dad talking raucously to her cousin Karin, both of them well on their way to drunk, and her mother was poking listlessly at her dessert. When she saw Sakura approach she gave her a chilling look, her facial expression sour, she felt her heart drop a little at her mother's blatant annoyance towards her, she knew her mother was more than annoyed with her, she knew she was angry at her, for not caring about the wedding for her obvious display of casualness regarding her upcoming nuptials and the way she insisted she had led her fiancé on since their first date.

Her mother liked Ryu, she had liked him since they had met him at one of her mother's luncheons at the club, and she had all but backed Sakura into a corner to go out with him, and despite her numerous attempts to avoid him, her mother's quite shocking display of playing matchmaker persevered until "chance" encounters become dates and dates became a family holiday at their summer homes, and those became private getaways, where she couldn't say no to a man who looked at her with such ardent adoration.

Now she was engaged to a man she didn't love, a man she was marrying tomorrow, and her mother despised her for leading him on despite the fact that she had all but forced them together. She took her seat next to her mother, deciding it was best to ignore her sour stare. Ryu took her hand immediately lacing his fingers with hers, "Are you okay?' He asked lowly obviously aware of his eavesdropping mother, a women so oblivious she hadn't noticed that her son was making the biggest mistake of his life by marrying a women who could never love him, not in the way he deserved.

"Fine." She murmured, squeezing his hand reassuringly, slipping back into the role she'd played for a year, a role she'd continue to play for years to come because Ryu was a good man, and everything was too far gone to turn back anyway, but her façade must have been lacking because Ryu's concerned gaze probed her, and she suddenly could not meet his gaze, she was saved however, by the loud exclamation of her name by Naruto from a table placed diagonally in front of her.

"Sakura-chan." He exclaimed.

"Thank you for putting ramen on the menu." His statement was met with collective groans and comments from the other occupants of the table.

Seated around him were her best friends, Hinata and Ino, Ten Ten seemed to have disappeared, and she would have suspected that she was in a heated tryst with her boyfriend Neji, except for the fact that Neji was sitting at the table in deep conversation to one Uchiha Sasuke, she hadn't realized that they were acquainted, in fact until now she hadn't realized that Naruto's famous best friend was none other than millionaire businessman Uchiha Sasuke, but Sakura was not going to tolerate his presence any longer, not without knowing why the hell he was here, squeezing Ryu's hand once more she excused herself, telling him that she needed to play hostess for a little while and thank the guests for coming. A poor but believable excuse.

She couldn't even bring herself to socialize with other guests, she was just too curious about the Uchiha and it was a good distraction from the guilt she was feeling towards her fiancé. Casually taking the seat next to Naruto, she nudged him, "So Naruto." She drawled, once she had his attention.

"Who's your friend?"

"Which one Sakura-chan?" He asked through a mouthful of ramen.

She gave him a dry look.

"Your date, Naruto. By the way does Hinata know you swing both ways?"

He choked, "Eew, Sakura-chan, Sasuke and I- ugh just eew Sakura-chan."

"You saying I'm eew dobe?"

Shocked Sakura lifted her gaze to the man sitting next to Naruto, he hadn't noticed her appearance, because he had been angled in the opposite way talking to Neji, but Neji had obviously left the table and the use of his name by Naruto had evidently alerted him to their conversation.

Running her gaze over him, she couldn't help the way her eyes lingered on his lips, _soft, warm lips._ His mouth quirked up in a smirk, and she flushed as she realized it was in response to her staring, dragging her eyes up to his she said.

"I was just asking Naruto, if Hinata knew he brought another date, a _male_ one,"

She saw, with a flush of amusement, the way his jaw clenched, his very sexy jaw, covered in delicious stubble, and he turned accusing eyes on a wide-eyed Naruto,

"Why?" he hissed. "Does everyone always think we gay"

"Teme." Naruto began nervously.

"I swear I didn't say anything."

"Really?" Sasuke growled.

"Well not _this_ time anyway, it's not my fault you so pretty."

Sakura let out a peal of laughter at that, causing both of them to turn towards to her.

"You two, are just hilarious." She breathed out.

"Who's hilarious dear?"

All three of them turned to look at Ryu who had arrived at the table. Sakura stiffened, unable to push down the guilt of kissing another man, a man who stood right next to Ryu.

"Nothing." She said hastily, getting up from the chair next to Naruto.

She met Sasuke's eyes as she did, and she could see the curiosity in them, they hadn't formally introduced themselves to one another again, nor had they addressed their previous meeting or the kiss. The _extremely_ steamy kiss, but all she knew is that she wanted him and Ryu as far away as possible from each other.

Quickly before they could do any sort of introductions she said, "Lets mingle with the guests a bit, I got stuck at this table, and they probably all think I'm being quite rude, what with the disaster of my shoe and all."

Before Ryu had time to respond or protest, she grabbed his hand and tugged him away. Uchiha Sasuke was here because he knew Naruto, a strange coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless, she'd just have to catch him before he left, and make sure he didn't pitch up for the wedding tomorrow.

.

.

.

He watched her leave, admiring the curve of her back visible through her cascading pink curls.

"Don't even think about it teme."

He raised a questioning brow in the blondes direction.

"I saw how you looked at her, Sakura-chan is a taken women."

"So?" he cursed himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth, it wasn't that he was interested in her, it was that she _intrigued_ him, he noticed the way she stiffened when her fiancé approached, her entire demeanor changing and the way she had dragged him away, as soon as he arrived, the way guilt swam in her eyes when she looked at him, she obviously felt guilty about the kiss, but it was something more, something deeper that he just had to know. It was so obvious she wasn't happy, she did a damn good job at pretending she was, but he could see the cracks in her façade and he wondered if he could only see them because he had met her earlier when all her shields were down or if everyone around was turning a blind eye.

"So, so!" Naruto basically shrieked.

"She's getting married tomorrow, that's why!'

"Listen dobe, I'm not going to do anything, don't get your ramen boxers in a knot."

Naruto spluttered incoherently, before letting out a slew of curses his way, but Sasuke was too distracted by a smidgen of pink that he caught in his peripheral, disappearing through the main doorway.

"I'll be right back."

"Hey, teme, where you going?"

But Sasuke was already halfway to the doorway, and didn't answer.

.

.

.

It was all just a little too much for her, the fake smiling, the congratulations, the endless sea of questions.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Where's the honeymoon."

"Have you quit your job yet?"

"When can we expect a baby?"

It had grown quite uncomfortable at the last question, and she had excused herself, trying to ignore Ryu's stricken expression as she fled out of the banquet hall, turning into the short corridor where the bathrooms were located.

She paused, her hand hovering over the bathroom door listening to the chatter of women within, she couldn't deal with more people right now, especially not a bunch of ladies. Turning she all but fled down the hall, back into the foyer and out the main doors, she turned down the cobblestone path that led to the many cottages that served as sleeping areas in the resort, it was silent except for the clicking of her shoes against the stone, until all of a sudden, it wasn't.

The footsteps were so soft she almost didn't hear them, but before she could turn, and arm had snaked around her waist, turning her around, and bringing her flush against a strong chest.

"Sneaking away, so soon _Sa-ku-ra_?"

She gaped, her eyes alighting on a pair of smokey charcoal ones.

"Sasuke?"

"What are you, ugh" She huffed, as she tried to extricate herself from him.

"Let go off me, anyone could see." She hissed, they were standing right in the middle of the moonlit pathway, cottages on either side of them, the one she was staying at was still way down the path, and she felt unbearably exposed, but Sasuke it seemed had no intention of letting go, tightening his grip around her waist, he lifted her, like_ literally_ lifted her off the ground and walked them off the path until her back was pressed against the wall of one of the cottages and her shoes were sinking slightly into the damp grass.

"Better now?" he murmured, obviously referring to the fact that they were now shrouded in darkness. His hand was still firmly around her waist, and she could feel every hard inch of him against her, his breath stirred the curls at her nape, distracting her temporarily, from questioning why exactly he had intercepted her. When he had kissed her before, she hadn't had time to soak him in, how he smelled or the way he felt against her, it had been to quick and she had been late for…

_**Her wedding, oh god Ryu…what was she doing.**_

Snapping her eyes upwards she said, "No, it's not better, get your hands off me."

When he didn't budge she said, "I mean it Uchiha, I'm an engaged women."

At that he raised his eyebrow, "Then shouldn't you be at your _wedding rehearsal_." He questioned mockingly.

"I need to get a good night sleep before my big day." She said.

'It's not even eight yet."

"I'm an early sleeper." She shot back.

"Don't lie to me."

"I don't even know you." That was a very true statement, except for their conversation in the coffee shop and the fact that he was like a millionaire, she didn't know him at all, odd because despite his stranger status, she felt unusually safe around him.

He still hadn't answered her and she was beginning to feel flushed at his close proximity.

"Why?" she blurted.

He cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Why are you here, and I don't mean _here_, I mean why do you have me pressed up against a wall, like a caveman?"

"You…intrigue me." He murmured after a beat.

"I intrigue you?"

"Hn." He said, he was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath, and in the watery moonlight, she could see that his eyes were trained on her lips, experimentally, she swiped her tongue over them. The effect was instantaneous, his eyes found hers, gaze hot, grey eyes molten liquid and he dipped his head down until their lips were inches apart.

Some part of her brain knew that she shouldn't be goading him, that small part of her told her to distract him from her lips, so she prompted. "I intrigue you?"

"Why?"

He let out a sigh before he spoke.

"You have pink hair, and annoyingly happy ringtone, when you obviously not happy. You also shoved cake into my mouth the first time we met, and didn't fawn over me."

She blinked taking in all what he had just said. Then she grinned.

"Oh, but I did mentally."

She only had a second to curse herself for her answer, because as soon as she did, she saw the intention in his eyes, and it was too late to stop him, _hell she didn't even know if she wanted to stop him._

All she knew is that she stopped thinking when his lips landed on hers, he kissed her like he was drowning and she was air. His lips melded to hers, devouring her mouth with a soul searing kiss, she could taste the wine on his lips, and she let out a mewl of pleasure when he tipped her head back and kissed her deeper, she could feel the cool stone of the wall through her dress, and the heat of him from where he pressed into her, his hands moved from her waist, to splay across her bare back, exposed because of the low cut of her dress. His cool fingers on her heated flesh, caused an electric current to zip across her spine, and she moaned into the kiss, dragging her fingers through his inky locks, she tugged on them, hard. Sasuke growled at her actions, the sexiest, fucking growl she ever heard.

His mouth left hers, landing on her neck, and she felt a jolt of pleasure as he nipped and sucked at her skin, biting just hard enough to draw blood, before laving her skin with a swipe of his tongue. His fingers raised a trail of fire as he hitched her leg up and pulled the fabric of her dress up until it was bunched up and the smooth skin of her leg and thigh was exposed, he ran his fingers up and down her thigh, as he drew her lips against his once more. She could feel his hardness against her, and she rolled her hips against his, seeking friction, he hissed at her actions, threading his hands through her hair and yanking her head back, exposing the smooth column of her neck. The arm of her dress had slipped, and he followed the path of exposed skin, from her collarbone down to her cleavage, lingering on the creamy fullness of her semi-bared breast.

"Sakura" he rasped, his voice deep.

As he leaned in again, the sound of high pitched laughter froze them both, she could hear the clicking of shoes, and giggles as two people made their way back to their room, all the guests were staying at the resort, for the wedding. _Oh god, the wedding._

They both remained absolutely still, their harsh breathing, the only sound, as they waited for them to pass. It felt like eternity until she heard their footsteps fade, as soon as they did she yanked herself out of his grasp, immediately he tried to re-capture her, but she stepped around him, and out of arms reach. Hastily she repositioned her dress, running trembling fingers through her hair, she didn't even want to imagine how she looked.

"Sakura." Sasuke called, his tone cautious as he took a step towards her.

"Stop." She said, raising a hand up, "Don't come near me."

He didn't listen, and took another step forward.

"I said stop." Her voice sounded shrill, and high. She felt sick, how could she, how could she have done such a despicable thing, and on the_ eve of her wedding._

"Sakura." He tried again, he didn't try and come forward this time.

'It's not your fault.'

It was her _fault. _But it was _his_ too.

"I'm fucking engaged." She hissed. "I know you didn't know that at the coffee shop, but you knew that now."

"How dare you." She said backing away from him, "How dare you kiss me."

She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help it. Apparently Sasuke thought so too.

"I may have kissed you Sakura." He said, his voice absolutely devoid of emotion.

"But I'm not the one who's engaged."

His words were like a slap of reality, she wasn't ready to acknowledge that, not yet.

"Don't come to the wedding." She all but yelled in a last ditch attempt to gain control over the situation.

He smirked then, an absolutely wicked expression on his face, but before he could open his mouth in what she was positive was a heartless taunt, she turned on her heel, and hastily began walking away, she was a good amount of feet away from him when he called.

"I hope he kisses you like I just did."

From the tone of his voice, it was obvious he knew, that no one else would ever kiss her like he just did.

She pretended, she didn't hear him.

They both didn't notice that fact that Naruto, had just witnessed their incriminating conversation.

.

.

.

**Note:** First off, I know it has been like a year since I wrote the first chapter, but I always intended on finishing this. Given the huge time difference between chapters, some of it may not flow so nicely, or have the same feel as chapter 1. Forgive me for this, I did revise chapter one, but I re-read it and there are some issues, like the total lack of commas, I will go back and fix them. I'm having a internet problem, so this is all via my phone, so sorry if you spot some mistakes.

Secondly, I think this turned out okay, I never intended to take so long to get to it, so the writing style may be a bit different, as well as the fact that some things mentioned in chapter one, were maybe not carried over ect. This is going to be a three-shot, I'll try and not make you guys wait another year.

If you spot something hugely off, tell me, but please bear in mind that I'm well aware that this concept is a bit odd, with the whole share a table with a stranger in a coffee shop, and make out with them, but its fanfiction.

Tell me what you think:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Millionaire extraordinaire.**

**Chapter 3**

_**By: RobinSparkelz**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

As soon as Sakura gets to her cottage room in the resort she slams the door shut and leans against it, her breaths come out in pants and her heart thunders against her rib cage. She is still reeling from what just happened with Sasuke and her hand unconsciously travels to her mouth, hovering over her kiss swollen lips. She sinks down onto the floor, her dress catching against the rough wood of her rooms front door as it drags against it, how could she have betrayed Ryu like that, how could she had given in to a strangers seductive touch without thinking of the consequences.

Because you don't love him.

Because you were looking for an excuse.

Maybe a little part of you wanted someone to catch you, so you could run away, so you wouldn't have to pretend anymore.

Tears slowly leak from her eyes, a silent release for the whirlwind of emotions that have built up inside of her. _**Knock, knock!**_

She starts at the sound of someone knocking on the door, her entire body vibrating at the knocks, because she is still pressed up against it. She stays frozen her entire body locked as the person outside knocks again. Is it Sasuke? Did he follow her to her room? Should she let him in?

Her dilemma over how to react if it is Sasuke, is killed when Ryu's voice calls out.

"Sakura. Are you inside? We need to talk."

There is a sense of urgency in his voice and for a split second hope fills her, hope that maybe he followed her out of the banquet hall, hope that he saw her in Sasuke's arms and is about to tell her he can't marry her, but that sliver of hope is short lived and dread fills her as she contemplates the repercussions of her actions.

"Sakura, don't ignore me. If you inside open the door because I feel like a idiot yelling at an inanimate object."

She could avoid Ryu, but what's the point really? He either saw her with Sasuke or he didn't. Steeling her nerves, she gets up from the floor and walks to the arch that represents the entrance of her bedroom. She quickly kicks off her heels and grabs her stretched out cardigan from the dresser, pulling it on over her dress, she flips on the bathroom light switch, before calling out.

"Gimme a second."

She counts to three, takes a deep breath and then opens the door.

Ryu stands on the short cobbled pathway that leads to her cottage, "Were you waiting long?" she asked feigning apology in her voice. "I was in the bathroom. What 's up?"

Ryu scans her face before saying.

"Oh, I thought you were ignoring me."

She blinks in surprise at his candor.

"Why would you think that?" She said, dread beginning to pool in her stomach.

"You were pretty upset when you left." He said.

"When I left…?"

"Yeah, because of all those questions from our family."

"Right." She breathed out, a mixture of relief and something she didn't want to examine washing over her. He wasn't here because he saw her with Sasuke, he was here because he was worried about her.

Guilt gnawed at her heart as she gazed into his warm brown eyes and she gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine. Thank you for coming to check up on me."

At the sound of her soft reply, he smiled.

"Of course I would come to see if you alright, I love you Sakura."

Her eyes widen in surprise as he says that, he had of course told her he loved her before, but the way he said it with such casualness as if it was the most natural thing in the world to love her, brought tears to her eyes.

"Are you crying? Sakura baby please don't cry." He said, stepping forward and enveloping her in his arms which just caused her to cry harder, she tried not to think about how much better Sasuke's arms felt around her, how much better Sasuke smelled. Repulsed by herself she pushed away from Ryu and swiped her hands over her eyes and cheeks to disperse her tears.

"I'm sorry." She murmured. "I'm just tired and tomorrows a big day."

"I understand." He said.

She gave him her best smile, "Thank you for coming to see if I was alright."

He gave her a soft smile in return, "Of course."

Reaching out, he brushed her wayward curls over her shoulder. A slight frown appearing on his face before it disappeared.

"Go to sleep Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow."

Startled by his sudden coolness, she could only stare silently as he spun around and made his way down the cobbled path.

It was only when she finally made her way to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror that she noticed the blooming reddish, purple love bite on her neck. The love bite Ryu has just saw.

.

.

.

"Teme."

"Teme!"

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Sasuke didn't falter in a step, even as Naruto called out after him, after his altercation with Sakura he had spun around intent on getting the fuck out of this place only to see Naruto emerging from a bush, a _**fucking**_ bush and staring at him with wide accusing eyes.

"So you do know Sakura-chan." He had breathed, complete shock dominating his features.

"First time I spoke to her in my life dobe." He had said.

"Don't lie to me Sasuke."

"Hn"

"Don't pull that bullshit with me. Sakura-chan is a engaged women teme, you should know better."

That had pissed him off.

"_**She **_is the engaged women, _**she**_ is. So she should know better."

"Fuck Sasuke, I had expected you to be more rational than this."

But Sasuke didn't want to be more rational, he didn't want to be the one that admitted he was wrong. It took two to tango and Sakura had sure as hell danced her part. He opened his mouth to say just that when Naruto hissed.

"Hide."

Surprised he allowed Naruto to propel him behind one of the large oak trees that randomly lined the cobbled pathway, from behind the tree he watched as Sakura's fiancé walked down the path heading- he presumed- to her room.

He punched Naruto in the arm, "We didn't have to hide, idiot."

"Sorry.' Naruto had said sarcastically. "I forgot that only I know that you're the man Sakura-chan just cheated on her fiancé with."

He hadn't answered him, choosing rather to storm out from behind the tree and make his way to the parking lot.

Now as he neared his car Naruto continued to call out for him.

"Sasuke, do you love her?"

That brought him to a screeching halt, he had just met her today and he wasn't deluded enough to believe in love at first sight, but _**damn **_there was something about her.

"No dobe, of course I'm not in love with her."

At Naruto's silence. He added, "I just met her today."

He still didn't respond, turning around to see why the idiot had shut up all of a sudden. He found him leaning against someone's car a look of intense contemplation on his face.

"Naruto?"

"Gimme a second." He said running a hand through his unruly blonde locks.

After a good five minutes in which Sasuke repeatedly kicked the back tyre of someone's car Naruto finally spoke.

"Sakura-chan doesn't love Ryu."

He shot Naruto a dirty look, "No shit, dobe. It's pretty obvious."

"Not to everyone." Naruto shot back.

"What's the point of this conversation?" Sasuke demanded. Tired of standing in the parking lot, annoyed with Naruto and somewhere between pissed off and completely confused when he thought about Sakura.

"The point is you can save her."

"From what?"

"From getting married."

"No."

"You don't even know the plan." Naruto whined.

"And I don't want to know ."

"Sasukeeeee."

"Look dobe, I kissed her and I'll _**even **_admit that it was a huge mistake but that's all, I am not getting involved in trying to stop her wedding."

"Fine." Naruto conceded.

"Fine. _**Really?"**_

"Yeah." Naruto said casually. "I'll see you later teme."

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to walk away. _**Waay**_ to casually to be natural.

"Naruto." He called, "What are you up to?"

He didn't answer him, instead he shot him a grin over his shoulder and waved.

"_**Fuck."**_ Sasuke growled.

.

.

.

For the second time that night someone knocked on Sakura's door and for the second time that night Sakura debated on whether or not to answer it. Turns out she didn't have to make the choice, because the door to her cottage was thrown open on its own a fuming Ino at the threshold.

"Sakura." She said sweetly, her face an absolute mask of annoyance contrasting sharply with her tone.

"Guess what?"

"Um, what Ino?" She said hesitantly, as she crawled back into bed, stealthily covering her neck with her hair.

"I met Ryu on my way down here. He said the strangest thing."

"Really?" Sakura asked, feigning ignorance.

"Yes, _**really**_ Sakura." Ino said sharply.

"He said that he thought he and I were friends and that I had lied to him."

Sakura frowned, "That _**you**_ had lied to him?" she questioned confused.

"Yes I was equally confused, until he reminded me of a conversation we had before he proposed to you." Ino replied, settling on the bed next to Sakura and bending down to take off her heels.

"Before he proposed Saki, he asked me if you were seeing someone else."

"Seeing someone else!" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"Yes."

"But _why_?"

"He could tell you were hesitant about your guys relationship. He said and I quote, I feel as if something is holding Sakura back."

"Okay." Sakura said slowly, processing this new information.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you weren't seeing anybody, well not to my knowledge and I know everything about you, so imagine my surprise when he tells me that you have apparently being cheating on him all along and that I shouldn't even try to defend you because he has seen proof."

At the mention of proof Sakura's hand automatically went to her neck, Ino followed the movement with suspicion.

"That's the second time you've done that."

"Done what?" Sakura said innocently.

"Don't play coy with me Sakura, show me what you hiding behind your hair."

"As if you can hide something with your hair pig."

"Sakura." Ino warned.

"Sheesh Ino I'm not hiding anything."

Her blonde best friend stared her down, scrutinizing every inch of her face until she was satisfied.

"Okay, I believe you."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief at Ino's answer but that relief turned out to be short lived as Ino reached out python fast and pushed her hair back. She let out a hiss of shock as Sakura's livid love bite became visible.

"Are you going tell me who gave this to you?" she breathed, her eyes not moving from Sakura's neck.

"Yeah." Sakura said tiredly.

"I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore."

.

.

.

Naruto may have walked away from Sasuke looking as though he had some mastermind plan but in actual fact, he didn't.

When Sakura had announced that she was getting married at one of their monthly friend dinners, he had literally choked on his ramen. Ironically, it had been the same night he had planned on convincing Sakura to go out on a date with Sasuke. He had mentioned that he had someone in mind for her a while back, but she had continually resisted until he had all but gave up, that was until he met Ryu and saw how catastrophically incorrect they were for one another. He had tried, with renewed vigor to convince her to go out with his "Awesome and polite best friend" but all his efforts proved to be in vain when she rebuked him with a firm "I will not be unfaithful to Ryu" and further killed it when she said yes to his proposal. Turns out he should have tried harder to drag Sasuke to meet her, because it was obvious that if he had. There sure as hell would be no wedding tomorrow.

He strolled aimlessly down the path, nodding politely at some guests as they made their way to their rooms for the night. He passed the spot where had witnessed Sasuke and Sakura's blatant display of lust and rolled his eyes at the annoyance of the entire situation.

He was well down the cobblestone when he heard the familiar laughter of one Yamanaka Ino he followed the feminine chuckles to a cottage almost at the end but they weren't coming from inside. Rounding the cottage room on the side his shoes sunk slightly into the damp grass, as he proceeded to the back of it. Attached to the back of each quaint house was a porch and occupying the oddly comfortable garden furniture was Ino and Sakura. There was a bottle of wine between them and he watched as Sakura took a swig from the bottle and then passed it to Ino, who in turn took a long drag out of a cigarette and passed it to Sakura.

Both their faces were flushed and they squealed when Naruto appeared from nowhere with a coy, "May I join you ladies?"

They all proceeded to get drunk and as they neared the stage of ecstatic happiness to weepy drunks, Ino related the story which he only partly knew-in slurred, hiccupping sentences- about how Sakura had met his friend the _**really**_ super hot one at a coffee shop and how his friend "I think his name was Suzuki." Had kissed her.

"Wha, nooooo waaaay." Naruto guffawed.

"And then…" Sakura said, standing up and swaying drunkenly.

"Heeeeee." She lost her balance and fell back into her chair in a fit of giggles.

"He kissed her again." Ino whispered to him conspiratorially.

"I know. I saw."

"No way."

"Way."

"Noooo way."

"Waaay."

"Was it hot?"

Naruto paused a look of concentration on his face as tried to remember, but before his addled brain could get to the answer, Sakura exclaimed.

"Sooo, super duper hot. Look what he gave me."

She then proceeded to pull down the lose sweatshirt she was wearing over her shoulder and point to her neck."Oh my god Sakura-chan you were abducted by an alien. They MARKED you!"

Naruto's eyes were wide in horror as he took in the hickey.

"No." Sakura whispered in denial.

"I knew a human couldn't look that great." Ino threw in.

The drunken debate on whether or not Sasuke was an alien continued, until all of them passed out on the porch floor, various appendages twisted together.

Mebuki Haruno would find her daughter and her two best friends hung over and taking turns to spew in her toilet when she arrived with the hair and make-up stylist at Sakura's room at two o' clock in the afternoon.

Sakura would sit through two hours of primping and pruning until there were no circles under her eyes, her hair smelt fresh and not like vomit and the hideous hickey had been covered with enough foundation to last a year.

At four o' clock. One hour before the wedding service Naruto would finally locate his phone in a bush outside someone's cottage and read the text Sasuke had sent him.

**Emergency Shareholder Meeting At Uchiha Industries. Leaving for Hong Kong at seven..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino had known that Sakura hadn't been one hundred percent sure about marrying Ryu, but after last night, Ino now knew the extent of Sakura's indifference and it was too late to do anything. So as they both sat in a room near the entrance to the church nursing killer headaches. She held her best friends hand and they both didn't say anything. Until Naruto burst through the room.

"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed, so loudly she winced.

"It's not too late to stop this."

Sakura sighed tiredly, extracting her hand from Ino's she got up and stood in front of Naruto.

"It is too late Naruto, and its fine. This will work out."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief.

"Sakura-chan you don't love him."

"Love has nothing to do with this Naruto. I made a decision and I plan to honor it."

"Like you honored it last night when you allowed my best friend to stick his tongue down your throat."

Sakura blanched at Naruto's blunt candor.

The entire room was silent.

"It was a moment of weakness Naruto. Nerves aren't uncommon near to a wedding." Sakura said this so clinically, and coldly, with no room for doubt that even Ino believed her for a split second, but Naruto didn't believe her, not for a millisecond.

"Or maybe." He retorted back, just as coldly. "It was because Sasuke was the right guy."

"I don't know Sasuke."

"No." he said.

"And now you never will.".

.

.

.

The guests attending the Haruno –Hoshino wedding were all in various states of confusion. The wedding had started off like any other. Guests had filled the pews in various formal dresses. The older ladies from the Hoshino family had gossiped about the bride and her family, and the females of the Haruno family had done the exact same about Sakura's future in-laws.

Mr. Haruno as per tradition, had threatened Ryu before hand and then proceeded to gulp down one single malt after the other before fetching his daughter from the room she was waiting in.

Sakura looked splendid in her wedding dress. The lace bodice hugged her upper figure, accentuating the slimness of her waist and the flare of her hips. The gauzy bottom was dotted with the tiniest crystals and the scalloped train swept the floor elegantly.

"Ready, princess?"

"As ready as I'll ever be dad."

If Mr. Haruno had not being quite so buzzed, he would have a taken a minute to look at his daughter properly. To see the deep sorrow in her eyes and the paleness of her skin. He would have noticed the shakiness of her walk and the unnaturally tight grip she had on his arm, but he didn't and so the spectacle of a wedding which would be talked about for years to come continued as planned.

Sakura's walk down the aisle was flawless albeit a bit stiff, her face was an emotionless mask as she reached for Ryu's warm hand and turned to face him. For the first time Sakura questioned what kind of a man Ryu was if he would still get married to a women who had cheated on him. Was it his pride? Was she just an object to him? A women he decided to marry because he felt as if it was time? Was she just a tick on his life's to do list?

It was probably the worst time to start thinking of these questions when she was minutes away from saying I do, but she couldn't help it. Turning slightly to face the pastor she said, "Could we stop the ceremony for a second?"

The pastor froze. "Ex- excuse me?"

"I need to ask Ryu something, so would you just mind just, pressing pause?"

The pastor sputtered his entire face turning red, Sakura ignored him and turned back to Ryu.

"Why are you marrying me?" she asked.

"Sakura!" he asked scandalized. "What are you doing?"

"I'm asking you why you want to marry me Ryu. I cheated on you, you saw the proof last night."

At this statement, the entire front pew gasped because Sakura had not even attempted to keep her voice low. The rest of the crowd grew restless, whispers starting up as they tried to discern the reason for the front pews shock and the sickly pallor of the pastor.

"I love you Sakura and that's all that matters."

"But I don't love you Ryu and you know that."

"Love grows." He said, desperation seeping into his voice.

She looked into Ryu's eyes saw the sincerity in them and couldn't help softening. She could learn to love him, couldn't she? She wasn't some trophy he wanted, he truly wanted to make her happy, but what about the sparks the voice in the back of her head asked, what about passion?

Could she live without soul searing kisses and electric touches. Would she walk past Sasuke in the streets, see him with another women and wish it was her? Would she regret not giving him a chance, not giving _them _a chance?

"Sakura-chan." Naruto's voice broke through her tumultuous inner thoughts and she turned to face the blonde who had walked up to the podium to stand across the pastor, on the other side.

"Sasuke is leaving for Hong Kong at seven tonight. You need to make a decision."

"What's the time?"

"It's six."

"Who's Sasuke?" Ryu asked in a pained voice.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked at him like deer caught in the headlights.

"Sasuke is…" she began nervously.

"He's…" her voice trailed off as she thought about what Sasuke was to her.

She looked into Ryu's nervous eyes as she contemplated her answer, and thought of Sasuke's sure ones. Of his sure, stormy eyes and pale skin and luscious black hair, she thought of the stranger who had listened to her, and the man that had kissed her and she knew what Sasuke was to her.

"He's worth it." She said.

"Sasuke's worth it."

Ino later described the scene as one straight out of a movie, she said Sakura looked like the perfect runaway bride, even though there was confusion on who she was running away with or rather to.

You see, as soon as Sakura turned to Naruto, he let out thee largest and most exuberant yes, took her hand and proceeded to help her(sort of) sprint down the aisle. They then, to the view of the entire back pew literally dived into the conveniently waiting limousine and sped away.

"Don't worry." Ino told her later, "Everyone got so drunk at the buffet, I think they forgot they were at a wedding reception, anyways."

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha was an extremely time conscious man, so at six o' clock he had already arrived at his private airstrip at Konoha International. At half past six all pre-flight necessities had been completed and by quarter to seven the plane was all but taxing down the runway.

As Sasuke stared unseeingly out onto the tarmac, he allowed himself to think of Sakura, she would be married by now he thought, his hand clenching around the supple leather of his seat. A strange feeling was creeping through him as he tried and failed to think about something else.

Flashes of her pinned against him, swept through his mind. Her red lips parted, her moans, the silkiness of her skin under his fingers. Her feverish touches and darkened eyes.

She would look like an angel all dressed in white, too bad he'd never get to see that, he mused bitterly.

And then as if a true angel had answered his prayers, there she was. Tumbling out of a still moving limousine that skidded to a stop on the tarmac.

Running, with her pink locks streaming behind her.

Running, with her wedding train snagging on the tar.

Running toward him.

They met in the middle of the tarmac and the first words out of Sakura's mouth was. "I don't love you."

"Sakura, _**what!?"**_

"Give me a second." she said breathlessly, clutching at her side. "I've been doing a lot of running today."

"I can imagine." He said dryly.

She shot him a dirty look.

"Now where was I...?" she muttered after she caught her breath.

"You don't love me…?" he prompted.

"Right." She said.

"I don't love you and you probably don't love me either, but I want a chance Sasuke. I want a chance to fall in love with you, to get coffee together, to wake up next to you, to kiss you and not be engaged to someone else. I want a chance Sasuke, to learn to love you, so please will you give me a chance?"

Neither could say who moved first, but one second they were staring at each other, and Sakura was declaring how she didn't love him, and the next minute Sasuke had Sakura locked in his embrace, his hands fisting into her pink curls, his lips melded to hers in the most heart breakingly sweet kiss she had ever experienced.

When they finally broke apart he said honestly,"I don't love you either, but by God Sakura I would spend the rest of my life learning to love you, if you gave _me_ the chance."

This time she kissed him.

"So." She murmured after they finally parted for the second time, her breath ghosting over his lips. "Do you have space on that plane for one runaway bride?"

He pressed his forehead against hers before kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll always have space for you."

"_**I would spend the rest of my life learning to love you."**_

_**And he did…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**The end.**

**Completed: October 29, 2015.**

**Thank you to all my unbelievably special readers. :) **


End file.
